The Guardians are Sick?
by Nightmare-Maker
Summary: The guardians and their minions have all been falling sick. It's up to Jack to save them even in his weakened state. Who could be causing this? This is only my first fanfic, so please take it easy on my though any constructive feedback will be appreciated. I don't expect to have any gory scenes or anything in this so it's rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Chapter that I've posted here. It will probably start slowly, so please give it a chance.**

Tooth shot into North's Workshop, sending a pile of toys flying. She zipped around frantically. Where were they?

"Tooth! Why you here?" North's voice boomed out from across the workshop.

"North!" She flew over to him. "My fairies! They're all sick! None of them can collect teeth tonight and there are just so many." North patted her on the back, almost crushing her wings.

"No worry Tooth. We help." He led the way to his globe room and pulled the emergency handle. Within minutes, the whole gang was assembled.

"What's this about North? It's only a month and a half to Easter and I have work to do."

"My fairies are sick and I can already feel the children belief dying." Tooth fluttered in front of North.

Jack, sitting on one of the window ledges moved over and took Tooth's hands. "Don't worry Tooth. I'll help you." He suddenly noticed Sandy frantically making signs appear above his head. "What's that Sandy?" He thought for a moment then realized what the little man wanted. "We should all split up and do it?" He asked and Sandy grinned and nodded at him.

North decided that he had been left out for long enough and shouted for their attention. "Tooth, you can take North America. Jack, you take Africa and Australia. I'll do Russia and Bunny will get Europe. Sandy, you take care of South America."

Tooth held up her hand. "There's a problem." Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Jack can't go by the equator. He's a winter sprite remember?"

North stroked his beard for a moment, nodding. He suddenly beamed around at them all. "Jack can take North America and Tooth can take Africa and Australia. Problem Solved! To the sleigh!"

Bunny backed away, shaking his head. "Nu-oh mate. I'm taking my tunnels." He quickly rapped his foot on the ground and disappeared down the chute that had appeared.

Tooth, Sandy and Jack glanced at each, and then Tooth shrugged and flew out the window. Jack and Sandy watched her for a moment, and then headed off together to the sleigh.

North was yelling at one of the yetis when they arrived. From what they could hear while being safely distant from North's anger, was that the reindeer were sick and couldn't fly.

"Why can't they fly today?" North's bellow made the yeti cringe before him. He offered an explanation in yeti-speak that neither Jack nor Sandy could comprehend.

"They're sick?" North shoved his way past the yeti and entered the stable. The yeti left there shook his head and told Jack and Sandy something in yeti-speak. Jack and Sandy could only shrug at him. They all jumped as North came rushing out.

"Deer can't fly. What to do now..." He sat down, shaking his head. Jack stepped forward holding out his hand.

"I'll take you over there." North waved him away.

"No, takes too long. You have your own area."

"It'll only take a minute." He suddenly leaped forwards and grabbed North, calling for the wind to take them to Russia.

Jack landed them at the farthest west part of Russia that he could find. North stumbled a bit as he was let down.

"Thanks Jack. You'd better get going now." Jack saluted North, grinning before shooting off into the sky again.

Flying above the clouds was always an exhilarating feeling. It was like you were on top of the world. Jack grinned as he thought of the limits he used to have as a mortal. He only had a few memories back but he was pretty sure that he couldn't fly in his past life.

He yelped as he suddenly dropped into an air pocket. A gust of wind blew up and caught him lifting him back up to the clouds.

"Thanks wind. I knew that you wouldn't let me down." He chuckled at his unintended pun, and then became more serious as North America became visible below him. He swooped down and landed on a light post in the suburbs.

Night was just falling when he found his first tooth. He waited for the child to fall asleep then slipped in through the window to grab it. It was a perfect left incisor. Tooth would be proud. He crept back towards the window and had nearly launched himself out when he remembered to leave something behind. He quickly conjured up a perfect snowflake about a hand's width wide and slipped in under the pillow. That flake would never melt.

The rest of the night was a blur of sneaking into bedrooms, finding teeth and leaving gifts and even, once, invoking the wrath of a greyhound named Abby. Eventually, with all his collecting done, Jack made his way back to the Pole to report.

"Jack!" He was surprised by the panic in Bunny's voice when he flew in through the window.

"Bunny! What-"

"Jack! All my egglets are sick! It's only a month and a half to Easter and none of the egglets can be painted!" Bunny was close to tearing his fur out with worry. There was no way that anyone could help if the eggs themselves couldn't be painted.

North was there too and he looked extremely worried.

"Reindeer, fairies, and egglets? This cannot be coincidence." He turned to the door as Tooth and Sandy walked in together. "Ahh. You're here…"

The new arrivals looked from North to Bunny to Jack in confusion.

"What's up?" Tooth directed her question at Bunny, who seemed on the verge of panic.

"My egglets! They're all sick!" He turned away and started mumbling to himself.

Tooth looked at North with pleading eyes. "We have to help him North!"

He was already shaking his head. "We can't paint the eggs if they are sick."

"Why-" Tooth suddenly broke off into a fit of coughing and had to land on the ground to regain her balance. Everyone threw her concerned looks.

"Are you alright Tooth?" Jack floated over and put an arm around her shoulder, steering clear of her wings.

"Just a bit of a cough." She waved him away. Everyone looked at her in concern. None of the guardians had ever gotten even a tiny bit sick. They weren't sure if it was possible. Tooth glared at them and they quickly moved on.

North was very quick in making his views known. "It was Pitch. I know it. I feel it in my belly."

Bunny was nodding agreement now that there might be something he could do. "He's probably scheming to take over again. He's just found a new way to do it."

Tooth was more reasonable. "Could he have enough strength back yet? It's only been a few months."

"I wouldn't put anything past that man." North scowled at nothing in particular.

"I'm actually with Tooth on this one. He was pretty beat up when we last saw him and we haven't heard anything from him." Jack had returned to his perch at the window and was staring out into the night.

This time North scowled at Jack. "I know it's Pitch. We must all break up and find him."

There was suddenly a ringing sound from behind them and they all turned to find Sandy dropping an elf. A barrage of images appeared above his head and it took them a couple tries to understand it. North finally spoke up.

"Tooth should stay here? Alright. The rest of us will go searching."

"No, that's not alright! I don't want to be left behind! I want to help! This is hurting my fairies." Jack gently put an arm around the indignant tooth fairy again.

"You're sick. The rest of us can handle this and report back to you."

Bunny spoke up, tire of being left out. "This is all well and good, but maybe we should start looking."

Jack nodded and moved to the window. "I'll start with Pitch's lair. If anyone's going to find him there, it should be me." Without giving anyone a chance to protest, he leaped out the window, leaving the other guardians to plan out what they're going to do.

**Just a warning: I probably won't be able to post chapters very quickly. I'm a pretty slow writer and I'm bogged down in homework and music practice. The next one will be up hopefully by Sunday. Thanks for the feedback and all the follows I've gotten already. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! It's early! So, just for a recap: The tooth fairies, reindeer, egglets are sick. Tooth is starting to fall sick but she refuses to accept that. Jack has just flown off by himself to find Pitch and confront him. Thanks to all my new followers; Dark Jacky, Lliri, PrincessRakka, alpha-wolf96, and xTheDarkShadowsx. I'm sorry if I got any of your names wrong. I'd never be able to keep writing without any of you. **

Jack alighted by the entrance to Pitch's lair. The bed frame was looking strangely ominous. Jack paused a moment to consider it. Why did he choose a bed frame? After a moment, he shook his head annoyed at himself for wasting time and jumped through the hole.

North ran to the window and shook his head as he saw Jack do loop-the-loops in the clouds.

"There he goes again. Never considering the consequences. I guess the mission's up to us, like always." Bunny tapped his foot angrily.

Tooth scolded him. "He's just trying to help Bunny! You shouldn't be so hard on him." Some of her fairies flew around his head, muttering at him in their language. Bunny flapped his ears around, trying to get rid of the fairies.

"Alright! Maybe I was being a bit hard on the kid, but it's still irresponsible to go running off to find Pitch. He's looking for trouble." Bunny looked at Tooth in concern as she broke out into another fit of coughing. Her fairies buzzed over to her, trying in vain to help her.

"No- *cough* -I'm all right." She straightened up, waving everyone away. They kept staring at her in concern. "No, really. I'm all-"She fainted suddenly as a ball of gold sand hit her in the face. Bunny leapt forward and caught her just before she hit the ground.

North and Bunny looked accusingly at Sandy and he looked at them with the most innocent face. He was obviously saying 'Who? Me? What did I do?'

North glared at him for a moment more, then broke out into a grin. "No Problem. She'll stay here then. Bunny, you can go back up Jack. He can't take Pitch on by himself. Sandy needs to get back to work. He'll just keep an eye out for Pitch. I'll head off to Russia first."

Bunny and Sandy nodded and Sandy conjured an airplane and flew off towards the sunset where most children would be going to bed. Bunny looked at North for a moment.

"I'll kill him if he gets himself hurt." He looked like he was about to say more for a moment, then shook his head and jumped down the hole he made.

North sighed with exasperation. Why can't Bunny just let Jack know how much he cared? Even just once.

Jack landed lightly in Pitch's lair, barely making a sound. He brought his staff up into a defensive position. He could sense that something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. He slowly turned a full circle, trying to detect what made him so uneasy. There was nothing there. Wait! That was it! There was nothing there! No Nightmares or any of Pitch's evil stuff in general. There was nothing but some piles of black sand.

He cautiously reached out and touched some of the sand. Nothing. No nightmare visions, or movement or anything. What was that? He spun around at the sudden noise behind him, staff up and ready it fight Pitch. He almost collided with Bunny.

"Watch it, Frostbite!" He held up his paws, glaring at Jack.

Jack glared back. "It's your fault for sneaking up on me!"

Bunny was too busy staring around the lair. "It looks like a battle field here. What happened?"

"I don't know. The sand here's harmless though. No sign of Pitch though." They both spun around at the sound of a low moan coming from the middle of the lair. So far both of them had only investigated the outskirts. They slowly crept forwards together, Bunny drawing some boomerangs as he went.

There was something laying there, half in and half out of a shadow. Bunny signed to Jack that they should encircle it. They started creeping off to either side. The thing moaned again and shifted. Jack gave a small gasp of surprise. It was Pitch. He looked up at the guardians and whispered something. Jack started leaning down to hear what it was.

"Frostbite?" Bunny sounded nervous.

"Sha - dows." Pitch's whisper was barely hearable even when he was right up close to him. He nodded once and grabbed Pitch's arms.

"Jack? What are you doing? You know this is probably a trap?" Bunny edged back a little, holding up his boomerangs.

"We need to hear what he has to say. The shadows will revive him."

Bunny just glared suspiciously at Pitch, and then slowly followed them into the shadows. Pitch coughed a little, and then leaned up on one elbow.

"Nightmares – gone – fell apart" Pitch could barely manage more than one word at a time.

Jack glanced up at Bunny. This could be even more worrying. It couldn't be Pitch or any allies he might have. If it wasn't him, who else could it be?

"We have to get back to the Pole. North has got to be back by now." Jack straightened up.

"And just leave him here?"

"He can't do anything to us right now."

Bunny turned without saying a word and opened a tunnel.

North was in a panic when they got back. He could only beckon them towards one of the bedrooms, too flustered to get any words out.

What could be wrong with Tooth? Bunny had seen that they were heading to the room where they put Tooth, but didn't know what could have happened so quickly.

Jack, for his part, had no idea that Tooth was over there, but could sense the worry in Bunny and North. What's going on?

They finally reached Tooth's room and gathered around the bed. She was lying there as still as death, her face a white pallor. At first, they all thought she was dead, but then they could detect the faint rising and falling of her breathing. They all sighed with relief.

But how could her condition deteriorate so quickly?

** Okay, so not my best writing. But I'll hopefully get as much feedback as I could to help me improve on it. Again, thanks to all my supporters. I didn't think that I would have this many followers so fast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just if you haven't read any of these yet, here are some pretty goof RotG stories. There's '1 of 5 –or—It Takes Time' by Shadow-StrikeRaven, 'Winter Child' by Sisaat, and 'A Hundred years Later' by Lliri. You'll have to read 'Black Sand Experiment' by Lliri before 'A Hundred Years Later' though. **

**And just for a recap. In the last chapter, Jack and Bunny found out that Pitch was sick too and they returned to the Pole to find Tooth in a coma. Wow nothing much really happened there…**

"So, if it isn't Pitch, who is it?"

North and Bunny could only shake their heads. At that moment, Sandy came flying in the room with Baby Tooth. He looked very determined with images of Tooth floating above his head.

North took the hint. "This way Sandy. She's over here."

They all went back to Tooth's room and North slowly opened the door, dreading what might have happened in the last hour or so.

As soon as the door was open, Sandy shot into the room. He hovered over Tooth and slowly lifted her with some of his dream sand. He seemed to be looking for something, but nobody else had any idea for what. They all froze as North suddenly broke out into a fit of coughing.

"You're not catching it too, are ya Mate?" Bunny tapped his foot nervously. "We should probably get out of here."

Sandy swooped over and shook his head. A series of images appeared over his head.

A few seconds later, Bunny gasped. "You think Plague is doing this? He wouldn't dare mess with us."

Sandy just shook his head. The gesture said that he only knew what Plague was doing, not why he was doing it.

Jack shivered. Plague was a nasty piece of work. His job was to spread plague for the good of humankind, though jack couldn't see anything good in killing people. The few times they had met, Jack had not liked Plague. He seemed sort of slippery and took too much pleasure in death and illness.

He swallowed. "I guess we have to go find him then."

The others nodded and Sandy led to way to North's storage rooms. About halfway there, North fell into a groaning heap on the ground.

"North!" Jack rushed over to him, almost tripping in his haste. He knelt down to listen for a heartbeat and was relieved to find one, even if it was a bit weak. Sandy shook his head sadly, then lifted North up and placed him on a couch in a nearby room.

"Bunny, you should stay here. Take care of them. Try to keep them alive. Me and Sandy'll go to find Plague. We'll make him stop if he doesn't agree to." Sandy shook his fist in agreement with Jack. Bunny looked from one to the other. He didn't like being left out, but it seemed that he was outvoted and someone was needed to stay and take care of North, Tooth and all the yetis, elves and reindeer. He sighed in resignation.

With that sign of agreement, Jack took off, dragging Sandy along with him. They reached the storage room and grabbed one of the globes there. Jack looked at Sandy.

"Where are we supposed to go?"

Sandy only shrugged. Jack put a hand to his head and though for a moment. Where might he be?

"Plague told me once that he liked being where there was most hurt and death. Now where would that be now?" He hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud and jumped now when Sandy pulled at his shirt. Jack watched the images appear.

"You can read people's dreams? Find out where he might be?"

Sandy nodded and proceeded to close his eyes and send out tendrils of dream sand. They all shot off in different directions and less than 5 minutes later, they all came back and Sandy opened his eyes. He wore an unmistakable expression of horror. A picture of North's Workshop appears above Sandy's head.

"He's here!?"

**I know that was a short chapter, but I had to rewrite it 4 times due to small problems in my plot. Anyway, this is going to be a very short story. There are probably only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters. I'm going to start working on a story with a bunch of 'one-shots'. I'm not even really sure what that means. I've just seen people using it here so… Anyway, I was thinking that I will probably end up editing this story and including it as a 'one-shot' because it's so short already. I don't know yet though.**


	4. Chapter 4

** So yeah. I started writing this chapter and realized that I will have at least a couple more chapters that I hadn't foreseen. Anyway, in the last chapter, they found out that it was Plague (my OC) who was making them sick and Jack and Sandy have just figured out that Plague was at the pole with them. **

Sandy and jack rushed back to North's living room and came to a surprised halt. North and Bunny were lying together on the floor. Bunny had obviously been carrying North when he fell too. Sandy took some time to check their pulses. He relaxed in relief when he felt a heartbeat even if it was faint and inconsistent. The fact that they were alive was enough.

Jack stood at the door, peering around for Plague.

"Well, well, well. It seems that the mighty guardians are helpless against my power. Who would have thought it?"

Jack and Sandy both jumped at the sudden voice that somehow sounded oily. There was Plague, floating on his side above them in the room. He gave off the aura of someone who didn't care in the least as he meticulously cleaned his fingernails.

"Make it stop Plague!" Jack aimed his staff at the spirit and Sandy made his two long whips appear.

Plague's long, purple tail flicked, letting a small stream of sickness go flying. "Or what Jackie-boy? You'll fight me? But you wouldn't want to hurt your friends, would you?" The spirit swooped down to North and Bunny, twining his tail around their necks.

Jack glared at him for a moment, then let his staff fall, clattering, to the floor. He clenched his hands and Sandy looked at him for a moment before following suit and letting his whips vanish.

"That's much better. Now we can be civilized." He glided over to a couch and patted the spot next to him. Jack and Sandy didn't move. "Let's all sit down and catch up, shall we? Nor Jackie-boy, the last time we met it was in 1961. In China wasn't it? You wanted me to stop my plague. Spare all the children. Your save the helpless act was sickening. Tell me, are you still like that?"

Jack stood in front of him, radiating total outrage. He glanced at his staff, lying halfway across the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Jackie." Plague slowly extended a tendril of sickness towards the two prone figures.

Sandy hovered anxiously by Jack, willing him to not do anything rash during that tense moment. Jack and Plague stared each other down and finally, jack had to back off.

"That's better already, isn't it? You're finally starting to learn your place." The tendril receded and Jack heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath.

"Right. Well then, what was I saying? Oh yes, about the plague, my last bough of fun. But you're partial to fun aren't you Jack? You are the guardian of fun after all. Be that as it may, you should be glad to know that I ended the plague soon after I met you. It was taxing on my strength and I got so sick of people pestering me about it. Your guardian friends were particularly annoying. Especially Toothiana." Plague bared his point teeth in a feral grin. "In fact, I might just start by killing her." The purple, monkey-like figure grinned at them once more, then vanished into a cloud of noxious vapour and sped out of the room.

It took a moment for Jack and Sandy to realize what was happening. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Tooth!" Jack called her name even though she couldn't possibly hear him. He and Sandy both shot out of the room, Jack scooping up his staff and Sandy conjuring up his golden whips as they went.

They reached Tooth's room together to find Plague already reaching his sickness out to her. Sandy shot a barrier of his golden sand in front of her and blocked the tendril. But, where it hit the barrier, it started disintegrating even as Sandy worked on replenishing it.

Jack surprised even himself when he let out a low growl at Plague. "You're dead Plague!" he leapt through the air to land on top of the monkey, only to yelp as he fell through the cloud of vapour. He managed to land on his feet and glared up at the grinning spirit.

"Oh Jackie," the spirit said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. You'll have to do better than that."

With a yell of rage, jack aimed his staff at Plague and shot a blast of ice off at him.

Plague shifted out of the way. Mostly. The blast of freezing air had caught a few inches of the spirits' tail. It dropped for a moment before plague had it back under control again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I'm not sure if freezing me would make the disease permanent or end it." The monkey-like figure grinned at him.

Jack hesitated for a moment, and then mentally shrugged. Even if the plague did stay, he could always unfreeze Plague. He stalled for another moment as the spirit started talking again.

"I don't know how you did it jack. That is, not get sick. Sandy here resisted for a while too, but he just needed an extra dose." He stopped to consider Sandy for a moment. "It is hard to make someone who's made out of sand get sick." He turned his glowing eyes back to Jack. "But you. How did you escape my plague?"

Jack glanced over at Sandy and Tooth. The sandman was having trouble keeping the disease from spreading. He had to do something fast.

"Why are you doing this Plague?" Jack asked.

"Well, let me think. I'd say… it got pretty boring with nothing to do but talk to my rats and I thought a little bit of sweet revenge was in order. Why Jackie? Do you really-"

His last few words were cut off as jack shot a stream of ice off at him. Plague fell to the floor with a solid thump, the ice totally encasing him.

Jack looked over at Sandy to see the other guardian slowly relaxing. The disease was still on him though, but now it wasn't getting any worse. Was there any way they could completely get rid of it?

If they couldn't, the guardians would be severely weakened.

** This chapter seemed to writ itself. I don't know why…**


	5. Chapter 5

** Yeah, sorry for not posting in so long. I've been bogged down in homework. You know how homework seems to come in waves? Well, I think I'm near the end of this wave of work and I might be able to post a couple chapters in the next week.**

This chapter was meant to be longer, but I sense that I may have a few impatient followers. I'm hoping that I'll have the next chapter posted sometime this next weekend.

Jack and Sandy were in North's storage rooms. They left North, Bunny and Tooth all in the living room and had gone to look for any sort of cure that North might have had. Plague was also with them so Jack could keep an eye on the spirit's icy prison.

"You found anything Sandy?" Jack called over as he rummaged through jars of medicine. Sandy shook his head, staring at the labels on a couple of boxes. Jack looked back at his shelf. "Hey! Why hasn't North ever shared this?"

Sandy looked up, a question mark above his head.

"It's the cure for the common cold." Jack shook his head and put the jar back down.

A few minutes later, Jack felt a tap on his arm. He looked over to Sandy. A golden clock floated above his head and he gestured to all they had searched so far. It only took Jack a moment to realize what he meant.

"Yeah, you're right. There's nothing here that North wouldn't have used all ready. We should go ask around for a cure." He glanced at Plague. "I don't want him thawing out while we're gone though."

There was a faint splash as Plague (still frozen) fell into the freezing arctic waters. Jack gave a grim smile to the ocean. There would be more than one immortal that would be glad of his riddance. Now to get on to work. He turned to the fall sprite haven. Time to get some information. Sandy had already left for the Summer sprite's domain because Jack couldn't go anywhere near that heat. Jack was to go find the spring and fall sprites first while Sandy tried to make himself understood to those Summer sprites.

Those Summer sprites. Jack scowled at the thought of them. They were always trying to ruin winter. How they thought heat and sun was better than cold and snowball fights was beyond him. And those spring sprites were nearly as bad; melting all his snow and making it rain. Nobody ever got snow days in Spring and Summer.

He shook those thoughts off as he neared his destination. This place always seemed to be in fall. Jack breathed in the cool air, thinking about how great fall is. Not as great as winter, but at least it paved the way. Jack was good friends with most of the fall sprites. He alighted at the bottom of a tall oak tree and knocked on the tiny door placed at the bottom of it. After a moment, it opened and a little sprite came out.

"Jack? Is that you?" The sprite, who was wearing clothes made of leaves, had to peer up at him, shading her eyes from the sun.

"Pepper! It's been so long!" He scooped the smaller spirit up despite her cries of protest.

"Stop! Stop! Put me down!" She was hammering Jack's back with her tiny fists and Jack eventually put her down. The little sprite stood with her hands on her hips. "You know I don't like that Jack."

He grinned at her, knowing that she was actually really happy to see him again. "Well. That's why I do it."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Jack's smile faded as he remembered why he was there. "Pepper, do you happen to know about any cure for Plague's illness?"

She shivered at the mention of the disease spreader. Every immortal knew of him and he wasn't very popular.

"No, I can't think of anything right now. Maybe Leaf will know." She turned to head back to fetch the ancient sprite, then turned back as a thought struck her. "Who did Plague get this time?"

Jack hesitated for a moment. Should a reveal the guardians weakness? But if he didn't, they couldn't get better. The children would stop believing in them. He came to a decision. He could trust Pepper, right?

"The other guardians. Me and Sandy are the only ones left. The others are safe for now, but they're all in comas. Sandy's sick too but not that badly. Pitch is sick too now that I think about it."

He realized that Pepper was staring at him. "What?" He crossed his arms.

"Well, how come you're not sick then?"

Jack shrugged. "How am I supposed to know! It might just be the cold at the pole that's help it off, or the wind could have blown it away. You were going to get Leaf right?"

She jumped and gave him a sheepish look before hurrying off. Jack sighed. She had always been very gossipy and evidently forgetful. She had forgotten all about going to fetch her mentor.

A few minutes later, Pepper returned, Leaf trailing behind her.

"Jack Frost! How nice to see you again."Her voice was warm, but her eyes were glass. Jack guiltily flinched as he remembered the last time they had met. He had thought it would be fun to make it snow in this fall sprite's queendom. She had not been pleased to say the least.

**This chapter was going to be longer, but I feel that I have a lot of impatient followers. I thought that I'd better post something new. I've been bogged down in homework. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter posted sometime this weekend, but I'm having writers block...and debates in school...**


	6. Chapter 6

"How may I serve you Jack Frost?" Leaf's voice was cool and crisp much like the falling leaves she loves so much.

Jack started guiltily. "Ahh… I'm sorry about that blizzard. I just thought it might make a bit of a change…"

She frowned at him and he subsided for a moment.

There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Ahh… anyway… I need to find a cure for Plague's illness. I was hoping you would know something."

She cocked her head slightly as she thought about it. She didn't like Jack much, but not helping him would make her feel so guilty not to mention being scorned for the next couple decades. Immortals have very long memories.

"Who needs it anyway?" Leaf looked at Jack, seeing the dispirited slump to his shoulders. He didn't answer seeming to be lost in his own thoughts just as she had been lost in hers. "Jack?"

His head snapped towards her as he came out of his reverie. "What was that?"

She repeated her question and he nodded his head several times before answering.

"The other guardians. Plague got them all. And Pitch too."

Leaf nodded. Pepper had told her so, but she just wanted Jack to confirm it. She did know of one way to cure them, she just didn't know where to find it. She would help him as much as she could. The world needs the guardians.

"There is one thing," she told him. He turned to her with hope. "I don't know if she will agree to help you, but there is a spirit of health. She's been alone for so long thought that I don't know how she will react to you. And I don't know where to find her anyway. She's hidden herself." She paused, thinking. Jack leaned towards her.

"Who is she?"

Leaf shook herself out of her thoughts. "Her name is Valetta. I was just thinking that the Spring Sprites might know how to find her."

She stiffened as her suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you Leaf! Thank you so much!" He shot away into the sky.

Leaf smiled after him. She still didn't forgive him for the blizzard, but it was hard to hold a grudge against someone filled with so much irrepressible fun and joy. Just being around him made her feel a couple centuries younger. Maybe she had been thinking about him the wrong way this whole time.

Jack was flying towards the Spring Sprites. Even though he had never liked those Spring sprites, it was hard to dislike them right now. The air was fresh and cool and there might be a way to save his friends. Friends. He still wasn't used to that word.

He landed lightly in a pile of melting snow and was almost bowled over by an enthusiastic sprite. He grimaced and extricated himself from the sprite's grasp. He never liked the sprites, although, paradoxically, they all loved him.

He could make out their high pitched voices now.

"It's jack Frost!" "Jack!" "Snowflake!"

Jack frowned. Snowflake was a new one. He waded through the press of bodies, heading towards the central cherry tree. The sprites were all begging him to make snow for them. _Right, _He thought. _Just so you could melt it._

Six minutes later, he reached the base of the tree, facing a regal, fairy-like spirit. He stood there unsure of how to start. The sprite arched an eyebrow at him, then turned and started walking away. Jack kneaded his forehead as if that would help him remember her name. Karina! That was it!

"Karina!" He took a pace towards her with his hand outstretched. "Wait! Do you know where I can find Valetta, the health spirit?" Better to get this over with. He was already feeling panicky. There were too many people here. After spending 300 years alone, her still wasn't comfortable with large crowds.

Karina looked back at him and slowly extended her hand towards the nearby mountain ranges.

"Thanks!" Jack rose up in the air, letting the wind lift him above the trees. He paused for a moment, spotting Sandy coming his way. Sandy shook his head dejectedly once he got closer.

"No luck? I might have something. There's a spirit called Valetta somewhere over there." He indicated the mountains. "The spirit of health." They both turned to watch a thunderstorm forming over the mountains.

Sandy produced an image above his head and jack sighed.

"Yeah it could be a bit hard to find her in that." He paused for a moment then shrugged and set off through the air towards the mountain… and the thunderstorm. Sandy followed, though perhaps a bit more apprehensively.

** Yeah, it took me longer than I thought to finish this chapter. I just wanted to mention something about Valetta. I found her name online and it seemed like the most perfect name for the character. The spirit of health was going to be a boy, but I wanted a name that meant 'health' and the only ones that seemed to fit where girl names. Anyway, I found 'Valetta' by accident. It means 'healthy and strong' and the "desire" (I'm not quite sure what that is) happened to be solitude. It fit perfectly. In case nobody's noticed, I have a fascination with names.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't been posting much lately. I've had a ton of homework. So, in the last chapter, Jack and Sandy are heading over to the mountains to find the spirit of health, Valetta. There's a giant thunderstorm there though and they have to find her in that.**

Jack and Sandy stood together at the base of the mountain range. Each clap of thunder had them crouching and covering their ears and each flash of lightning lit up miles of the mountain. Jack looked up at it, narrowing his eyes at the stinging sleet.

"This is going to be hard."

Sandy nodded agreement then showed an image of Jack stopping the storm.

Jack shook his head. "No, this one's too strong for me to stop. It's not all snow anyway. There's rain too and I can't control that. Sorry Sandy."

Sandy gave him a look that told him it wasn't his fault, then conjured a dog sled with a group of sandy dogs ready to pull it. He gestured for Jack to get on.

Jack grinned and shook his head. "No, thanks. I think I'll fly instead." He took off into the sky, leaving Sandy on the ground, shaking his head. Jack should know that flying in a snowstorm like this was a bad idea, but he does make snowstorms anyway. If anyone knows snow and ice, it would be Jack. Sand shook his head again and grabbed the reins to the dogsled. Jack could take care of himself.

The moment Jack took off, he realized that something was wrong. He was having trouble flying. It was almost like learning all over again. His breath was suddenly pummelled out of him as the wind snatched him upwards. He tried to breathe only to find each breath swept away. He caught a glimpse of Sandy, sledding along far below him and tried to cry out.

Jack was suddenly whipped off towards the mountain peak, snow and sleet slashing into his face. He spread out his arms and legs, trying to regain his balance. The wind just grabbed him and thrust him forward again. He smashed into an unseen boulder and his vision flashed red and black as his head snapped back. The wind picked him up again and swept him up further into the mountains, bashing him again rocks until he was unable to resist anymore.

After what seemed like hours, the wind finally put him down, only semi-conscious under a narrow ledge. Jack stirred and managed to drag himself into a deeper patch of snow. He sighed in contentment as the refreshing coldness seeped into him.

He lay there for several hours, trying to regain his strength. Suddenly, the small amount of sunlight was blocked out and a feminine voice spoke to him.

"Who are you?"

**So that was really short. I think I'll be posting a lot of really short chapters for a while. All my summatives have been dumped on me at once and I have exams coming up too. I probably won't be posting very much for the next bit, but I'll do my best.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately. This is going to be a very short chapter, but that's all that I managed in the last while. I'll try to get back up to speed in the next few weeks.**

Sandy stopped his sled, looking around. He had been searching the mountains for hours, but Jack was nowhere to be found. Sandy considered floating up to get a look for Jack but decided against it. Flying was how Jack got lost in the first place.

A few hours earlier, Sandy had heard a cry and looked up to see Jack flying out of sight. He had tried flying after him but had been thrust back to the ground by the sleet.

He got back into his sled and crested a rise. Not for the first time, he wished that he could make any sort of noise. He could have called for Jack. He looked anxiously back at his sand dogs and his mouth dropped in surprise. His dream sand seemed to be melting. His creations were now standing in puddles of sand and even as he watched, more sand came flaking off, turning to normal sand as it fell. He would need to find shelter soon.

He twitched the reins on his sleigh and set off again. This time though, he noticed that the dog's paws were dragging on the ground. Why had this happened? Weather had never bothered him before. He slowly started trickling sand into his creation, noticing for the first time the effort it was taking him.

The steady dripping of water woke Jack. He tried to turn his head and groaned as his whole body throbbed in pain. There was a hurried rustling nearby and a young girl's face appeared above him. He tried to shuffle away a bit but the girl followed him.

"What sort of creature are you?" She poked his in the leg, making him yell and pull it back.

"What sort of question is that?" He panted, trying to think over his growing headache.

"well, you were flying through the air and you're not dead now. And you look like your made of snow."

"I'm a spirit. Who are you?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I don't know. Who am I?" She scuffled around a bit like a dog. "Others use my name so much more than I that it has ceased to mean anything. They call me Valetta."

Jack sat bolt upright, then crashed back and crabbed awkwardly to the side as his battered limbs refused to obey him. "You're the spirit of health?"

"What? Who's that?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

Jack's jaw dropped. She must be the spirit of health but how does she not realize who she is? He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to figure out what to say.

"Can I have some water?" He would have to have some water to be able to revive himself.

She started. "Sure." Hopping up, she grabbed a bowl and left the cave. Jack took the chance to look around a bit.

There really wasn't much in the cave. There were a couple piles of straw that seemed to be used as beds. Jack was lying on one of them. Apart from those, there didn't seem to be much else of note. A few vents let shafts of light in along with the occasional snowflake.

One of those landed on Jack's hand… and melted. Jack frowned. Snow shouldn't melt at his touch. He's too cold for that. It was only then that he noticed that he had a fever.

"Here's some water!" Valetta had come back carrying a bucket of water. She dropped it by his head, letting some of it slosh over him. He gasped at the coldness of it.

She cocked her head at him. "You don't look so well."

Jack struggled to sit up and reach across for the bucket. "I might look better if you started healing me."

Valetta shook her head in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack took a quick gulp of water. "You're a spirit. The spirit of health. You should have the power to heal people."

"That's crazy."

Jack took a moment to think. "Hasn't anyone ever walked through you? How-"

"I never see anyone up here."

"How old are you anyway?"

"I don't know. I think I might be about a thousand years. Why?"

"Normal people only live for about 80 years. You're a spirit." All of a sudden, Jack realized that he was much better. His fever was going down and as he watched, a cut on his arm started to scab over. He smiled to himself. Even if she didn't know who she was, she was still radiating health. She could still help them.

**Hopefully I'll be able to post more soon. I'll try to tie up all the loose ends.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few hours later when Sandy arrived, dripping in the cave. Valetta was behind him. Jack leaned upon his elbows for a better view. He winced as a few of his scabbed reopened.

"You don't look too good, Sandy." He really didn't look that good. Sand was dripping off him and… was it just Jack, or was Sandy smaller than normal?

Sandy dragged himself over, his feet touching the ground for once and making wet, squelching sounds. A floppy question mark appeared above his head and he pointed at Jack. The meaning was clear.

"What happened to me?" Jack looked over himself and had to admit that it was a fair question. "I fell. Valetta found me. I think she's the spirit of health."

At this point Valetta intervened. She put her hands on her hips. "And I'm still saying that's not true. I have no idea what you're talking about. I've certainly never heard of anything like spirits."

Jack just shook his head. "Come over here, Valetta. I want to try something."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What?"

"You'll see." She slowly came over to him and he reached up to grab her hand. There was this soft fizzing feeling that started in his hand and ran down through his body. As they watched, his cuts scabbed over and his cheeks lost their feverish tinge and turned back to his healthy blue.

Valetta's eyes opened wide in astonishment and she snatched her hand back. Her mouth hung open as she stared at her hand. Jack lay back with a sigh as her felt the last of that healing energy fade away. He glanced over at Sandy.

"Can you try that with Sandy, Valetta? He's got the beginnings of a plague and I'm hoping you can heal him."

Valetta looked at him, her eyes still showing her shock, then numbly nodded and grabbed Sandy by the hand. Almost immediately, he started growing as his lost sand got replaced and they all watched as the black, plagued tendrils of his sand got burned away.

There was a moment of silence as they all took in what just happened, then Sandy showed them a picture of the other guardians.

"You're right Sandy. We do have to hurry. If Valetta could just finish healing me, we could be on our way."

Valetta mutely walked over to where Jack was propped up on his elbows and quickly healed him. He jumped up, all his energy back and retrieved his staff from where it was propped up against the wall. "I don't suppose you can fly yet, can you?"

Before Valetta could reply, Sandy had conjured a cloud out of sand and offered it to her for her to ride on.

They were on their way at last.

**So, I'm sorry this took so long. It's been hard to work on it when there's no snow to be seen here. It's kind of hard to get inspired to write about cold things when it's 30 pus degrees here(That's Celsius). It just doesn't work with the mood in the story. Anyway, I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last one. I'm just losing my motivation to write this story and I have a list of other fanfics to write this school year, if I have time. I'll try to have the last chapter up in the next few days. I might even get it done by tonight if I work at it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay… Last Chapter**

North gently closed the bedroom door behind him. Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny all glanced a question at him and he shook his head.

"She's still sleeping. All that healing took it out of her. It'll be a couple of days before she wakes up again."

"She's earned her rest. She did heal us and all the yetis, the fairies, the egglets, and the reindeer. That would take a lot out of anybody." Tooth was resting on the edge of a couch. They were all still a little tired after being healed the day before.

"Hope she realized what she can do now." Bunny twirled his boomerang around his paw.

"There will be more children if she goes around to all the hospitals. More believers." North settled into one of the armchairs around the fire.

"More teeth," Tooth put it. She glanced around. "Does anyone know where Jack went?"

Jack sighed. He was sitting on one of the window ledges in the workshop, with his arms resting across one knee. The workshop was strangely quiet and peaceful, but then, he expected it to be that way. Most of the yetis were still sleeping.

He sighed again as Sandy floated over to him. _You look sad, _the sandman sighed to him. Jack didn't answer, but Sandy thought he had a pretty good idea of what he was thinking about. _It's not your fault. You had to go to her. _

Jack turned to look at Sandy. "I just tore apart her whole life. She hasn't talked to me yet. What could she think of me?"

_She'll thank you. This is what she was meant to do. You did her a favor._

Jack felt his spirits lift slightly at Sandy's message. "You're right, Sandy." All of a sudden, the day looked a lot better.

**The End! It's finally finished! I don't think that I'll be writing another RotG fanfic , but I have a couple other ideas. I was thinking about making a Wereworld fanfic and a Young Samurai fancfic. I might also work on a Pokémon one in spare time. Anyway, thanks to everyone for keeping me writing. Those comments really kept me going.**


End file.
